ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Poltergeist (1982 film)
Poltergeist is a 1982 American supernatural horror film, directed by Tobe Hooper and co-written and produced by Steven Spielberg. It is the first and most successful entry in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poltergeist_(film_series) Poltergeist ''film series]. Set in a California suburb, the plot focuses on a family whose home is invaded by malevolent ghosts that abduct the family's youngest daughter. The film was ranked as #80 on Bravo's ''100 Scariest Movie Moments[2] and the Chicago Film Critics Association named it the 20th scariest film ever made.[3] The film also appeared at #84 onAmerican Film Institute's 100 Years...100 Thrills, a list of America's most heart-pounding movies.[4] Poltergeist was nominated for three Academy Awards. The Poltergeist franchise is believed by some to be cursed due to the premature deaths of several people associated with the film,[5] a notion that was the focus of an E! True Hollywood Story. A remake of the film and a reboot[6] of the Poltergeist series will start production sometime in the fall, and is expected to be released in theaters February 13th, 2015.[7] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poltergeist_(1982_film)# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production **3.1 Creative credit **3.2 Special effects **3.3 Music *4 Reception **4.1 Box office **4.2 Critical response **4.3 Accolades *5 Reissues and sequels *6 Remake *7 Home media *8 Novelization *9 References in popular culture *10 References *11 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Steven and Diane Freeling live a quiet life in a California planned community called Cuesta Verde, where Steven is a successful real estate developer and Diane is a housewife who cares for their children Dana, Robbie, and Carol Anne. Carol Anne awakens one night and begins conversing with the family's television set, which is transmitting static following a sign-off. The following night, while the Freelings sleep, Carol Anne fixates on the television set as it transmits static again. Suddenly, an apparition blasts from the television screen and vanishes into the wall, triggering a violent earthquake in the process. As the shaking subsides, Carol Anne announces "They're here." Bizarre events occur the following day; glasses and utensils spontaneously break or bend and furniture moves of its own accord. The phenomena seem benign at first, but quickly begin to intensify. That night, a gnarled backyard tree comes alive and grabs Robbie through the bedroom window. While Diane and Steven rescue Robbie, Carol Anne is sucked through a portal in her closet. The Freelings realize she has been taken when they hear her voice emanating from a television set. A group of parapsychologists from UC Irvine—Dr. Lesh, Ryan, and Marty—come to the Freeling house to investigate and determine that the Freelings are experiencing a poltergeist intrusion. They discover that the disturbances involve more than just one ghost. Steven also finds out in an exchange with his boss, Lewis Teague, that Cuesta Verde is built where a cemetery was once located. After Dana and Robbie are sent away for their safety, Dr. Lesh and Ryan call in Tangina Barrons, a spiritual medium. Tangina states that the spirits inhabiting the house are lingering in a different "sphere of consciousness" and are not at rest. Attracted to Carol Anne's life force, these spirits are distracted from the real "light" that has come for them. Tangina then adds that among these ghosts, there is also a demon known as the "Beast", who has Carol Anne under restraint in an effort to manipulate the other spirits. The assembled group discovers that the entrance to the other dimension is through the children's bedroom closet, while the exit is through the living room ceiling. As the group attempts to rescue Carol Anne, Diane passes through the entrance tied by a rope that has been threaded through both portals. Diane manages to retrieve Carol Anne, and they both drop to the floor from the ceiling unconscious. As they recover, Tangina proclaims afterward that the house is now "clean". Shortly thereafter, the Freelings prepare to move elsewhere. During their last night in the house, Steven attends a meeting with Teague and Dana goes on a date, leaving Diane, Robbie, and Carol Anne alone in the house. The "Beast" then ambushes Diane and the children, attempting a second kidnapping. Diane and the children escape the house to discover coffins and rotting corpses erupting out from the ground throughout the neighborhood. As Steven and Dana return home to the mayhem, Steven realizes that rather than relocating the cemetery for the development of Cuesta Verde, Teague merely had the headstones moved and the bodies left behind, desecrating the burial grounds. The Freelings flee Cuesta Verde while the house itself implodes into another dimension, to the astonishment of onlookers. The family checks into a hotel for the night, and Steven shoves the room's television outside onto the balcony. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=2 edit *Craig T. Nelson as Steven Freeling *JoBeth Williams as Diane Freeling *Heather O'Rourke as Carol Anne Freeling *Dominique Dunne as Dana Freeling *Oliver Robins as Robbie Freeling *Zelda Rubinstein as Tangina Barrons *Beatrice Straight as Dr. Lesh *Martin Casella as Marty *Richard Lawson as Ryan *James Karen as Mr. Teague Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Creative credithttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=4 edit A clause in his contract with Universal Studios prevented Spielberg from directing any other film while preparing E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial.[8] Time and Newsweek tagged the summer of 1982 "The Spielberg Summer" because E.T. and''Poltergeist'' were released a week apart in June. As such a marketable name, some began to question Spielberg's role during production. Suggestions that Spielberg had greater directorial influence than the credits suggest were aided by comments made by the writer/producer: Tobe isn't... a take-charge sort of guy. If a question was asked and an answer wasn't immediately forthcoming, I'd jump in and say what we could do. Tobe would nod agreement, and that become the process of collaboration.[9] The Directors Guild of America "opened an investigation into the question of whether or not Hooper's official credit was being denigrated by statements Spielberg has made, apparently claiming authorship." Co-producer Frank Marshalltold the Los Angeles Times that "the creative force of the movie was Steven. Tobe was the director and was on the set every day. But Steven did the design for every storyboard and he was on the set every day except for three days when he was in Hawaii with Lucas." However, Hooper claimed that he "did fully half of the storyboards."[8] The Hollywood Reporter printed an open letter from Spielberg to Hooper in the week of the film's release. Regrettably, some of the press has misunderstood the rather unique, creative relationship which you and I shared throughout the making of Poltergeist. I enjoyed your openness in allowing me... a wide berth for creative involvement, just as I know you were happy with the freedom you had to direct Poltergeist so wonderfully. Through the screenplay you accepted a vision of this very intense movie from the start, and as the director, you delivered the goods. You performed responsibly and professionally throughout, and I wish you great success on your next project.[10] Several members of the Poltergeist cast and crew have over the years consistently alleged that Spielberg was the 'de facto director' of the picture, while other actors have claimed Hooper directed the film. In a 2007 interview with Ain't It Cool News, Rubinstein discussed her recollections of the shooting process. She said that "Steven directed all six days" that she was on set: "Tobe set up the shots and Steven made the adjustments." She also alleged that Hooper "allowed some unacceptable chemical agents into his work," and at her interview felt that time "Tobe was only partially there."[11] Special effectshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=5 edit In 2002, on an episode of VH1's I Love the '80s, JoBeth Williams revealed that the production used real human skeletons when filming the swimming pool scene. Many of the people on the set were alarmed by this and led others to believe the "curse" on the film series was because of this use. Craig Reardon, a special effects artist who worked on the film, commented at the time that it was cheaper to purchase real skeletons than plastic ones, as the plastic ones involved labor in making them. Williams was not afraid of the prop skeletons, but she was nervous working in water around so many electrically powered lights. Producer Spielberg comforted her by being in the water during her scenes, claiming that if a light fell into the pool, they would both be killed.[citation needed] Poltergeist was awarded the BAFTA Award for Best Special Visual Effects and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects losing that award to Spielberg's other summer hit, E.T. The Extra Terrestrial. Musichttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=6 edit The music for Poltergeist was written by veteran composer Jerry Goldsmith. He wrote several themes for the score including the lullaby "Carol Anne's Theme" to represent blissful suburban life and the young female protagonist, an elegant semi-religious melody for dealings of the souls caught between worlds, and several dissonant, atonal blasts during moments of terror.[12][13] The score went on to garner Goldsmith an Academy Award nomination for Best Original Score, though he lost to fellow composer John Williams for E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. After being unreleased for nearly 15 years, Goldsmith's score received its first soundtrack album release on March 4, 1997 by Rhino Movie Music as Poltergeist: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. A two-disc soundtrack album later followed on December 9, 2010 by Film Score Monthly featuring additional source and alternate material. The 2010 release also included previously unreleased tracks from Goldsmith’s score to The Prize (1963).[12][14] The following track list is based on the 2010 album release. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=7 edit Box officehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=8 edit Poltergeist was a box office success worldwide. The film grossed $76,606,280 in the United States, making it the highest-grossing horror film of 1982 and 8th overall for the year.[15] Critical responsehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=9 edit Poltergeist was well received by critics and is considered by many as one of the best films of 1982.[16][17][18] Andrew Sarris, in The Village Voice, wrote that when Carol Anne is lost, the parents and the two older children "come together in blood-kin empathy to form a larger-than-life family that will reach down to the gates of hell to save its loved ones."[19] In the L.A. Herald Examiner, Peter Rainer wrote: Buried within the plot of Poltergeist is a basic, splendid fairy tale scheme: the story of a little girl who puts her parents through the most outrageous tribulation to prove their love for her. Underlying most fairy tales is a common theme: the comforts of family. Virtually all fairy tales begin with a disrupting of the family order, and their conclusion is usually a return to order.[19] Over 30 years after its release, the film is regarded by many critics as a classic of the horror genre[20][21] and maintains an 87% "Certified Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes.[22] Poltergeist was selected by The New York Times as one of''The Best 1000 Movies Ever Made''.[23] The film also received recognition from the American Film Institute. The film ranked number 84 on AFI's 100 Years…100 Thrills list,[24] and the tag line "They're here" was named the 69th greatest movie quote on AFI's 100 Years…100 Movie Quotes.[25] Accoladeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=10 edit The film received three Academy Award nominations: Best Original Score, Best Sound Effects Editing, and Best Visual Effects.[26] Reissues and sequelshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=11 edit The film was reissued on October 29, 1982 to take advantage of the Halloween weekend. It was shown in theaters for one night only on October 4, 2007 to promote the new restored and remastered 25th anniversary DVD, released five days later. This event also included the documentary "They Are Here: The Real World of Poltergeists," which was created for the new DVD. The film spawned two sequels, Poltergeist II: The Other Side and Poltergeist III. The first retained the family but introduced a new motive for the Beast's behavior, tying him to an evil cult leader named Henry Kane, who led his religious sect to their doom in the 1820s. As the Beast, Kane went to extraordinary lengths to keep his "flock" under his control, even in death. The original motive of the cemetery's souls disturbed by the housing development was thereby altered; the cemetery was now explained to be built above a cave where Kane and his flock met their ends. Carol Anne is the sole original family member featured in Poltergeist III, which finds her living in an elaborate Chicago skyscraper owned and inhabited by her aunt and uncle. Kane follows her there and uses the building's ubiquitous decorative mirrors as a portal to the Earthly plane. Remakehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=12 edit In 2008, MGM announced that Vadim Perelman would helm a remake, to be written by Juliet Snowden and Stiles White. The reboot of the Poltergeist series was put on hold in 2010, because of MGM's financial problems.[27][28]However, on February 18, 2011, MGM announced they still had plans for the reboot.[29] On June 20, 2013, it was announced that MGM and 20th Century Fox will co-finance a "revisionist" version of Poltergeist, to be directed by Gil Kenan.[30] Home mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=13 edit In 1997, MGM released Poltergeist on DVD in a snap case, and the only special feature was a trailer. In 1998, Poltergeist was re-released on DVD with the same cover and disc as the 1997 release, but in a keep case and with an eight page booklet. In 1999, it was released on DVD again by Warner Home Video in a snap case with the same disc, but a different cover. Warner Home Video tentatively scheduled releases for the 25th anniversary edition of the film on standard DVD, HD DVD and Blu-ray[31] in Spain and the US on October 9, 2007. The re-release claimed to have digitally remastered picture and sound, and a two-part documentary: "They Are Here: The Real World of Poltergeists", which makes extensive use of clips from the film. The remastered DVD of the film was released as scheduled but both high-definition releases were eventually canceled. Warner rescheduled the high definition version of the film and eventually released it only on the Blu-ray disc format on October 14, 2008.[32] Novelizationhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=14 edit A novelization was written by James Kahn, adapted from the film's original screenplay. The copyright is 1982 by Amblin' Enterprises, Inc. It was printed in the United States through Warner Books, with the first printing in May 1982.[33]While the film focuses mainly on the Freeling family, much of the book leans toward the relationship between Tangina and Dr. Lesh away from the family. The novel also expands upon many scenes that took place in the film, such as an extended version of the kitchen scene in which Marty watches the steak crawl across a countertop. In the book, Marty is frozen in place and is skeletonized by spiders and rats. There are also additional elements not in the film, such as Robbie's mysterious discovery of the clown doll in the yard during his birthday party, and a benevolent spirit, "The Waiting Woman", who protects Carol Anne in the spirit world. References in popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Poltergeist_(1982_film)&action=edit&section=15 edit The song "Shining" by horror punk band Misfits, on their 1997 album American Psycho, is based directly on the film, with the chorus centred around the refrain: "Carol Anne, Carol Anne".[34] The 2006 Family Guy episode, "Petergeist", parodies Poltergeist. While attempting to build a multiplex in his backyard, Peter discovers an Indian burial ground. When he takes an Indian chief’s skull, a poltergeist invades the Griffins’ home. The episode used some of the same musical cues heard in the film, and recreates several of its scenes.[35] Near the start of Supernatural episode "Hollywood Babylon", Dean mentions to Sam that it was believed the set of the movie was cursed due to the fact that real human bones were allegedly used as props. Category:Candidates for deletion